Help of the Demi Humans and Bladers
by Naru-Kit
Summary: Bayblade xover,In a land where vampire’s, demons, sphinxes and other kinds of creatures of all kinds live, a bunch of teens where about to meet eachother and their lives where about to change. For the better or for the worst. You have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Help of the Demi Humans and Bladers

Declaimers: Beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh do not belong to me, and neither does Diamond Rose, Ruby Jewelstone, Aqua Shiras, Crimson Jewelgate, Toben Espionage, Kaiser Katsuya and Topaz Rouker. They belong to Rose Mistress (all but Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade), thanks for letting me use them Hun. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC's that I made. I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I just have sooo many ideas that I just had to put it in a story.

This fict is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade, and there's going to me a lot of Anzu and Hilary bashing. So if there are any Anzu and Hilary lovers, then doesn't read this story.

_Couples_: YamiXYugiXAqua, SetoXJou, BakuraXRyou, CrimsonXDiamond, RubyXKaiser, TobenXTopaz, MarikXMalik, KaiXTyson, and ReiXMax.

Now, on with the fict

Chapter 1

In a land where vampire's, demons, sphinxes and other kinds of creatures of all kinds live, there was one innocent boy's life that was about to change for the better or for the worst. Only time can tell. The boys name in is Yugi Mouto, a sixteen year old boy that was a loner because he didn't have any friends and everyone hated him, all but one person and that is his grandfather who he lives with. Yugi was about to meet new friends and maybe find a lover(s), but the little one didn't no that his pain and suffering was about to come to a dead end, but he will soon.

Now, why don't we start our story in a small city called Domino where little Yugi was walking to school.

(Yugi's Pov)

Yugi Mouto, a sixteen year old boy with tri color hair of black, red and blond was making his way to his high school.

'_Why do I have to go to that hell hole of a place called school, everyone there just hates me and bullies me? I just wish that I didn't have to go, oh well, there's nothing I can do about it_.'

Yugi snaps out of his thought when he reaches the high school. '_Here goes another year of hell_.' Yugi thought before he walks inside.

(End of Yugi's Pov)

Outside of Domino High school (ya I know it's a lousy name but it's all I could come up with), four boys where standing beside each other and thinking the same thing '_why do we have to go here_,' but one of them, a midnight hair boy with stormy blue eyes asked that question out loud.

"Why are we going here again?"

A duel hair but with gray blue hair in the front and dark blue hair in the back with crimson eyes let out a sigh and thought to himself, '_why do I like that idiot again, oh ya, because he's drop dead sexy_.' Of course he would never tell anyone that so instead he glared at his secret crush (hey he can't let him or anyone that he has feelings for anyone) and said, "Because our bit-beast told us to. How many times do I have to tell you that Tyson?"

"Well sorrryy Mr. I-Know-Everything-And–I'm-Better-Then-All-of-You, I was just asking." Tyson Kinomiya said.

The other two boys, one with long raven hair in a ponytail and cat slit eyes and a blond hair boy with blue eyes both rolled their eyes because their two friends all ways fight with each other but in a friend kind of way.

The raven hair boy Rei Kon looked at his Blond hair friend name Max Mizuhara and they sigh "ed" then looked at Kai and Tyson and decided to break them up because they have to go to their classes.

Rei being the mother hen of the group (sorry Rei fans, but he is the mother of the group not counting Hilary), "Ok guys, lets go to our class." And with that said the four boys continued their journey to a place call hell (cough) I mean school.

_(Brake) _

On the roof of Domino High, a group of 8 people stood staring down at the 4 people below

"So, we see him again after so long," the dragon boy said while looking at Tyson with a small smile on his face.

"Ya we do, but you were the only one that new him best Aqua," the one with tri-colour hair said while looking at Tyson then the dragon boy by the name of Aqua.

"Yami is right, but we should get going and maybe we will find our future mates here," the one with brown hair and ice blue eyes said. With a nod from everyone else, the 8 boys disappeared.

_(Break)_

In English class, Diamond Rose, Kaiser Katsuya, Topaz Rouker, Jou Katsuya and Malik Ishtar looked at the far back beside the window and sigh "ed" when they saw Yugi.

"I can't see him like this any more; I want to be his friend. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going up to him and try to be his friend and to apologize to him for not being there for him." With that said Diamond stud up and walked over to Yugi, but what she didn't know was that her friends were thinking the same things and was right behind her.

When they got to Yugi, Diamond taped Yugi on the shoulder to get his attention and when she did, she introduced Yugi to them.

"Hi Yugi, my name is Diamond Rose, and these are Ryou, Kaiser Katsuya, Topaz Rouker, Jou Katsuya and Malik Ishtar. Kaiser, Topaz and I are sphinxes, and we would like to say sorry for no helping you with the bullies and for not coming up to you sooner." Diamond said to Yugi with sincerity. "The reason that we didn't come up to you sooner was because we didn't want to get bullied but now we want to make it up to you and to be friends with you," Diamond finished with a smile on her face.

Yugi looked at all of them with tears in his eyes and a shock look. When Yugi looked at the others, they all gave Yugi a nod to let Yugi know that they agree too. Yugi gave them a small smile and started to talk, "it's ok, I understand and I would love it if you would like to be my friend," Yugi gave them all a big smile when he said that and they smiled back as well.

"Thanks Yugi-kun," Ryou said and they all sat around Yugi. The seven of them didn't realize was that they just became great friends and that nothing was going to be able to tear them apart.

At that moment, Sabaku-sensei walked into the class room with a smile on her face. "Good morning class."

"Good morning sensei"

"Today class we are having 12 new students, so I hope everyone will treat them with respect." When the teacher said that, everyone started talking with their friends about having 12 new students in one day and in one class at the same time. Yugi looked at his new friends who looked back at him with confuse looks, before turning their attention back at the front.

Everyone stopped talking when the door opened and 8 people walked in. One had tri-coloured hair and red eyes, another was a dragon with red eyes, there was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, their even was ones that looked like Ryou, Malik, Topaz and Diamond.

"These are Yami Night, Aqua Shiras, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Ketsueki, Marik Banpaia, Toben Espionage, Crimson Jewelgate, and Ruby Jewelstone; I hope you can all make them feel welcome." Right when they came in the room, Anzu couldn't get her eyes off of Yami and Aqua. '_Those two will be mine, I always get what I want, and so this shouldn't be so hard_.' Anzu thought with a smirk on her face. "Ummm lets see, oh yes. Yami and Aqua can set beside Yugi, Seto can set beside Jou, Bakura and Crimson can set beside Ryou and Diamond and Marik and Toben can sat beside Malik and Topaz. Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Diamond, Malik and Topaz, can you please raise your hands."

When they did so, Yami, Aqua, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Topen, Crimson and Ruby sat beside their look a likes (not Aqua, but you know what I mean). Right when they sat down, the door opened again, and this time 4 people walked in. One had duel hair and crimson eyes, beside him was a midnight hair boy with stormy blue eyes, then was a blond hair boy with blue eyes, and the last was a raven hair boy with gold cat like eyes.

"Ah you must be or last new student. Class I'll like you to met Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara and Rei Kon." Anzu took her eyes off of Yami and Aqua and looked at Kai, '_he's sexy; I think that I'll make him mine to. These were the 4 that Hilary told me about. Maybe I'll phone her and tell her to come up here. Yes that is what I'll do_.'

"Now you 4 can set at the back," with that said, the 4 Bladebreakers walked to the back. When Tyson walked by Aqua, they smirked at each other before Tyson walked away. After that, the rest of the day went on fast for everyone.

_(Break)_

Well that was that, RXR everyone, and yes I will continue my other stories, its just that I had this stuck in my head so I decided to write it down. Please tell me who Hilary should be after. Should it be Kai or Tyson, those two are the only choices that I'm going to be giving you. So please tell me who it should be.

You're going to find our how Tyson and Aqua know each other and same with Aqua's friends, until next time. Pleas be nice, this is my first crossover, so tell me if it's good so far and if there's anything that I should change.

RXR

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Help of the Demi Humans and Bladers

Declaimers: Beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh do not belong to me, and neither does Diamond Rose, Ruby Jewelstone, Aqua Shiras, Crimson Jewelgate, Toben Espionage, Kaiser Kasiya and Topaz Rouker. They belong to Rose Mistress (all but Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade), thanks for letting me use them Hun. The only thing that belongs to me is the OC's that I made. I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I just have sooo many ideas that I just had to put it in a story.

This fict is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade, and there's going to me a lot of Anzu and Hilary bashing. So if there are any Anzu and Hilary lovers, then doesn't read this story. Also people want Hilary to be after Tyson so she will be and Anzu will be after Kai as well as Yami and Aqua. Thanks people for your reviews.

_Couples_: YamiXYugiXAqua, SetoXJou, BakuraXRyou, CrimsonXDiamond, RubyXKaiser, TobenXTopaz, MarikXMalik, KaiXTyson, and ReiXMax.

Now, on with the fict

Chapter 2

The day went fast for Yugi and his friends, the bladers and Yami and his friends, so it wasn't surprising that at the end of the day, Yugi asked his new friends if they wanted to go to his house, which they agreed. For the bladers, they went to their apartment that Mr. Dickerson paid for them to use while they are at Domino. At the apartment, Tyson looked outside and he saw a black shadow before it disappeared; Tyson gave a smile before he looked away from the window and at his teammates.

"Guys I'm going out for a little bit" Tyson said while he started to walk to the door.

"Ok Tyson, but don't be out to late because we have school tomorrow" Rei said when he looked up at Tyson from his math textbook.

"Ok I won't Rei" said Tyson while he rolled his eyes and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

_(Brake)_

Tyson didn't stop walking until he came to the park and to an empty spot where there was no one there but for 8 people that where sitting around. When Tyson came up to them, they all stud up and one of them, a dragon boy, walked up to Tyson and brought him into a hug. When they pulled away, the others came up and gave Tyson a pat on the back or a hand shack.

"It's so good to see you again Tyson," Aqua said with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again to Aqua, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Crimson, Ruby and Toben. How have you guys been and what have you guys been up to?" asked Tyson.

"Well not that much, what about you?" said Seto.

"Not that much as well. So what are you guys doing here?" Tyson said. When Tyson asked that question, the others looked at each other, before Crimson started to talk.

"We are actually here to find a mate"

Tyson looked at them with a rise eyebrow before he shrugged and nodded his head to say that he believed them, because they were telling the truth.

"What about you Tyson, why are you here?" asked Marik.

"Well actually, my guardian Dragoon (it will be explain later everyone) told me to come here with my teammates." explained Tyson.

"Teammates?" Ruby asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Well it's because I'm in a team called Bladebreakers, and we fight and use spinning tops called beyblades." Tyson explained and he told them more about beyblades (sorry I just don't feel like explaining about how to use beyblades). After a couple of hours of talking, the nine of them walked their different ways.

_(Break)_

What Tyson and the others didn't know was that someone was watching them with crimson eyes, and when the figure saw them left, it went in the same direction as Tyson went and started to follow him.

As Tyson was walking, he felt that someone was following him, so he turned to walk in an ally to see if he could spot his stalker. When the figure got into Tyson's line of seeing, he saw that it was his team captain aka sourpuss Kai Hiwatari. When Tyson identify who it was, he stepped out of the ally's shadow and called out to Kai.

"Kai what are you doing following me" asked Tyson after he stepped out of the shadows of the ally. When Kai heard his teammate, he turned around and glared at Tyson.

"Who was those people and how do you know them Kinomiya?" demanded Kai with his arms crossed. When Tyson heard Kai ask….well really he demanded, he gave him a glare and crossed his own arms.

"So you were spying on me Kai. And why were you?" said Tyson.

Kai gave a blush at being caught, but Tyson didn't see it because it was to dark, and he gave an "Hpmm" and walked away from Tyson.

"HEY KAI, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT ANSWERING MY QUESTION. DID YOU HEAR ME, HEY KAI DON'T JUST WALK AWAY." After Tyson yelled that out loud, he gave an "Hpm" of his own and followed his teammate.

'_Why_ _was Kai spying on me, it just doesn't add up. What is going on in that mind of his?_' thought Tyson, but I bet that he wouldn't want to really know what was going on in the mind of Kai (Wink).

With another sigh, Tyson walked back to the apartment that he was sharing with his teammates to get a good nights sleep.

_(Break) _

Well that was chapter 2, I hope you all like it and I know its short but I was running out of what to write because I'm getting writers block. Let's hope that it doesn't last long and I'll try to update my other storied as soon as I can. I want to thank everyone that had reviewed my story. Thanks (gives everyone a hug). Well until next time, and please RXR everyone.

RXR

Ja


End file.
